Shadow Hearts: 2199
by Yarghish
Summary: Original story based in the SH world but set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note: This is based off of the Good Ending of Shadow Hearts 1, as such, it ignores Shadow Hearts: Covenant.**

**_Shadow Hearts: 2199_**

****

**Chapter One**

He was in this place... again. Where exactly this place was, he wasn't quite sure. It looked to be a graveyard -- a very typical one at that. Filled with mist, very dark, and was home to a few eerie, oddly shaped, old tomb stones. However, the thing that bothered him the most was the very strong sense of malice within this graveyard.

This time around, something seemed out of place. A sound. A pecking sound, to be exact. It sounded as if there was something pecking at a...

"Argh!" He shouted as he bolted up from off his mattress on the ground

... Window. He looked over to find a white raven pecking at his window. It was Woo, which meant another mission for him. He got out of his bed and began to get dressed. He slipped on a red t-shirt over his white one, pulled on his dark blue jean cargo-like pants with many pockets, put on his all black sneakers, and finally put on his zip-up black hoodie which was about one size too big for him.

Before leaving, he opened the window and took the piece of paper that was tied around the raven's foot. It was about 10 PM, so he was hoping the land lord wasn't awake. However...

"Alice Hyuga!" A rather round woman screamed as Alice attempted to sneak down the stairs "You're overdue for your rent!"

"Shuddap!" Alice quietly shouted, hoping she didn't hear him

The year is 2199. Alice lives in New York -- a place that many attempt to avoid now. An earthquake struck a few years back and every since then, New York has been covered in mist -- which at 12 midnight, becomes red. When the mist becomes red, monsters begin to appear. No one can explain it, however due to it, most of the buildings; the nice ones anyway, are now armor plated as well as cars, trains, and other such things.

Alice is 22, has red eyes, and short messy hair that is so blonde, it looks silver. Like all of the Hyuga family, Alice was a natural born fighter and had uncanny physical abilities. For protection, he carried spiked knuckles in the pockets of his hoodie.

"This looks to be the place..."

Currently, Alice was on top of a tall building in the south of his town, looking down on the rails of a SkyWay -- a train station built above ground. Alice slipped his hands into his hoodie pockets and put on his spiked knuckles as he heard the train coming. He took a deep breath and jumped, landing on the Sky Train.

He was supposed to save some chick that was coming back from work. A group planned on kidnapping her and using her for ransom, as she supposedly belonged to a wealthy family.

He landed with a thud. Had he been normal bloke, he would've broken every bone in his legs, luckily for him, he wasn't. He ran to the back of the train and kicked in the door.

The girls name was Emma Robison. All he really knew about her appearance was that she has short brown hair and would be wearing some sort of white suit.

"Heh! Looks like fun"

He looked around; everyone on the train seemed to either be hurt or dead. As he heard gun fire, he ran forward until he could see the shadows of people in the next train car. Another bullet fired, and the shadow of one of people fell to the ground. Whoever the gun using person was noticed Alice and turned to him, giving Alice a good view of the person.

"Emm--" Alice began to call out before he was cut off by a bullet in the skull

She looked at his body; he didn't look like one of the thugs that tried taking her. Did she make a mistake? She sure hoped not. But suddenly, it didn't really matter...

"Ow!" Alice moaned as the bullet popped out of his head, making Emma jump back and fall "You better hope that doesn't leave a scar... 'coz that'd be damn embarrassing to have a round scar in the middle of my forehead..." He complained as he rubbed his head

Their attention shifted up to the roof as a thud was heard, followed by foot steps. Alice quickly grabbed Emma's free hand and began running toward the back.

"So, uh, where'd ya learn to fire that thing so damn good?" He asked as he turned his head back to her as they ran

"Training. Money can buy anything" Emma responded

"Yeah... I've noticed" Alice smirked as he glanced at her chest

"You--!"

Emma was about to scream at Alice but stopped once a man wearing a huge black trench coat with long black hair jumped through the back door, standing in-between their exit.

"Yo!" Alice shouted as he put his fists, ready to fight

He didn't know who this man was, but he didn't care either. All he knew and cared about was that he was the only thing in the way of his pay check for this mission. The trench coat man popped out a long black sword that's sheath was connected to the belt of the trench coat.

"One of your friends?" Emma asked

"Are you an idiot?" Alice responded as he pushed her to the side and he jumped back, dodging the mans attack

Alice countered by jumping and doing a round house kick with his right leg, knocking the man into the door way of the train. Alice lunged at him, trying to push him out, however, the sword wielding man held onto the door way. Emma pointed her silver gun to Alice's back and shot, the bullet ripping through Alice and going into the attacker, thus making him let go of the train and fall out the back.

"Hey!"

"You'll heal, right?"

"Well, yeah... but my hoodie..."

He looked at his watch and then quickly scooped her up into his arms, Emma's face turning bright red. According to the mission plan that Woo brought him, within a minute, the train would be passing over a building. So, he counted to 40 then jumped. Alice landed so that his legs took all the damage of the fall.

"So, um... who or what are you...?" Emma asked as Alice put her down

"Alice Hyuga"

"Oh... I'm--"

"I know - Emma Robison"

"How?"

"I work for someone who gives me odd jobs like this. Dunno who he is, but every once and awhile a little birdie drops off a mission - I do it, I then find money back in my room in a nice little box. This time around, I was supposed to save you, though it didn't seem like you really needed it..."

"Yes. All you did was complicate things. You're a very useless man" Emma scoffed as she patted off the dust on her silver suit

"And you're a busty bitch. Now let's get down from here"

Alice opened a door on the floor of the roof that led to steps. They quickly worked their way down through the building until they got to the ground floor.

"They're real, you know" Emma said as the two exited the building

"Yeah, and my name ain't girly soundin'"

"... Well, where are we going, Alice?"

"Depends. Which of our houses is closer?"

"More than likely yours. As I live in Inner New York, with all the other clean rich people. Not in the outer parts with all the other useless dirty people -- like you"

"I hate you"

Before she could respond, they both quickly turned around as they heard the screeching of something metal being dragged on the ground. From out of the shadows walked the trench coat wearing man they fought before, however, now he was twisted and broken. He was bloody, with limbs twisted in ways they shouldn't be, and generally very messed up.

"Hey! I--"

"_We_"

"--Kicked your ass"

The attacker dropped his sword as he began to twitch. His body soon ripped open, a huge winged monster now revealing itself, ripping through the skin as if it had simply out grown it, which it obviously did.

"Doesn't that beat all..." Alice said, rubbing the back of his head

"But... its not even midnight yet!" Emma shouted as she pointed her gun at it

"Obviously, this is something much different. I know you're slow -- but try to keep up with the current events"

Emma let off a few rounds at it, the monster barely flinching. In which, Alice grabbed her hand and began running yet again.

"Scarlet should be around here..."

"Who?"

"Shuddap"

Alice ran through ally ways, attempting to lose the monster that was flying after them, only a few feet behind. But as he got about a block away from his apartment, Alice finally found the man he was looking for -- Scarlet. Scarlet is an old man who looks to be around late 40s to early 50s, wearing a black medium sized patched up tall hat, a light grey dress jacket with many patches and stitches, a dirty white t-shirt, beat up black dress pants with grey patches on the knees, and brown dress shoes. The only thing that wasn't dirty and beat up was his long scarlet red scarf.

"Yo!" Alice called to him as he ran into the ally way he was sitting by

Scarlet nodded and smiled as he got up. As Alice got out of the ally, a huge flash of red could be seen, followed by a loud monstrous howling.

"We're here!" Alice huffed and puffed as he stood at the steps of his apartment

Emma looked up at it and shook her head.

"Calling such a place 'a dump' would be too kind..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****

"If you think I'm sleeping in this... this 'hole'... you're an idiot!"

"Suit yourself. Just don't expect me to carry ya tomorrow... which by the way, you didn't seem to mind"

Alice looked out the window and watched as the mist started to become red. Soon after, metal shutters began to close on the windows and the sounds of bars on the main doors could be heard throughout the apartment closing.

"Things aren't this bad in Inner New York... there are trained armed guards on every street, watch towers, and state of the art weaponry to protect against the monsters. Don't see why people don't get a decent job and move there" Emma said as she went and sat on the edge of the mattress

"Hah! Like they'd let everyone in there... 'sides why should people have to move just to be protected? Protection should be spread throughout the city, not just in the center of New York City"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed"

After saying that, Emma laid down on her right side and pulled the cover over her.

"What the... what the Hell do you think you're doing?" Emma screamed as Alice laid down next to her

"Do you see any other bed in this "hole"?" Alice asked as he laid on his left side, so that their backs were to each other

"Fine"

And with that, Alice turned off the small light that was by his bed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hehe... so they're real after all!"

"Hey--!"

"Hehe!"

"G-g-get off!"

"Fine, fine, I'll sleep on the floor"

Getting little sleep like most nights, Alice was up bright and early. To fully wake him self up, he began his morning exercises of 100 sit-ups and push-ups. Emma awoke when Alice was nearly finished.

"... What are you doing?" Asked Emma as she stretched and rubbed her back

"Making tea. The Hell does it look like?" Alice said as he finished his last push-up

Emma shook her head and entered Alice's bathroom. After washing up she exited, picked up her gun and pulled out the magazine to view the remaining bullets, which was only two.

"You wouldn't happen to ammunition, would you?"

"Of course"

"Really?"

"Hell no. Do you see me using a gun?"

Without responding, Emma left the room and began walking down the steps, Alice soon followed. They began walking north to a subway station that'd go directly into Inner New York.

"Where'd you get that necklace from? It's um... pretty" Emma asked as they walked

"This talisman? Family emblem... supposed to turn red, but I've never seen it do it, it's always blue. What 'bout your gun?"

"Silver Rose? Custom made .60 Magnum Desert Eagle, 8 inch barrel, hair trigger, red rubber grip, Leupold Vari-X 2.5-8x32mm EER Scope, and silver and red rose design. Very light weight too"

"Uh... yeah" Alice said, rubbing his head, not really knowing a thing of what she was talking about

Outer New York was a rather huge eye sore to some one like Emma. All buildings were cracked and broken, most had little to no paint, and the streets were no better, as they were covered in trash and just as cracked and broken as the buildings. The streets were mostly void of people who were too scared to leave their houses, afraid of being attacked by some monster or a local gang. This all became irrelevant to Emma once her stomach began to rumble.

"I'll have one of those... two of those... and one of those" Emma said, pointing to different items on the menu

"Medium Dr Pepper for me and how the Hell do you plan on paying for all that?"

"That'll be $15.25..." The cashier said, leading Emma to search around in her pockets

"Er..."

Alice shook his head as Emma searched fruitlessly through her pockets.

"I'll pay for it -- you being poor and all" Alice chuckled and handed over the money whilst picking up his Dr Pepper

"What do you spend your payment on?" Emma asked before taking a bite of her burger

"One third goes to Scarlet, one third to rent and the rest to crap like food and stuff"

"Why Scarlet?"

"'Coz at least I have a roof over my head, all he got is a cool hat -- and even that's messed up"

"Who is that guy, anyway?"

"Eh, homeless street performer. Aside from that, all I know is that he can kick ass with some sort of energy stuff" Alice shrugged

After finishing his drink, he wanted for Emma to finish her full course meal. After finishing, Emma washed up and then they left, continuing to Inner New York to get Emma back home.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left Super Burger, Alice... not that I mind"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Yeah"

"Huh?"

"Yeah"

Alice's eyes were focused only on the roof tops of the buildings, scanning everyone they walked past. He didn't really know what was following them, but it didn't really matter, as Alice was bored enough to fight just about anything.

"Someone has been watching us since we entered Super Burger..."

"Who?"

"How the Hell should I know?"

Emma reached into the jacket of her suit and took out her Silver Rose.

"I'm ready for whatever"

From the roofs jumped a man similar in appearance as the one they fought last night. However, this time he had dark brown hair and red eyes. They turned around to run, but found another one looking exactly like the one in front of them.

"Trapped and Scarlet ain't around..."

Emma took aim as they began charging at them. She let off one round in the head of the one in front of them, then another in the head of the one behind them. Those two bullets, however, were her last. As such, it was Alice's turn to fight when the brown haired men's bodies split open, letting out large winged monsters, one being black and the other being red.

"Hold this" Alice said as he slid off his black hoodie

Alice charged at the black one, jumping up and doing a round house kick to its head, then landing for a brief second on his hands before pushing himself upward, kicking the red monster in the jaw, flipping front ward in the air to land on his feet. The second he landed, the black winged creature grabbed him by the back of his head, slamming his face onto the ground and then dragging it on the street a few feet before the red one grabbed Alice by the leg and flung him hard against a wall.

Alice, however, just got up, wiped the blood from his face and smiled. Alice charged at the red monster, sliding under his right arm when it swung at him, and grabbed the bottom of its wing and flipping upward, kicking him in the back and sending him onto the ground, where Alice stood on him. There he began ripping off its wings, pulling his hardest to rip them off then throwing them onto the ground.

As he ripped off the second and final wing, the black creature flew by and grabbed him by his right arm, slamming him onto the ground and attempting to pull off his arm.

"Gargh!" Alice screamed in pain as his arm was ripped from his body

As his arm was ripped from him, his body became engulfed in a white light, changing him into what he was fighting -- a monster. His head transformed into a skeleton head with a gold crown on top, his body was now covered in armless silver armor, with huge flaming white angel wings on his back, his arms were now made of bright red ruby, his legs now covered in black spiked armor, and becoming around 10 feet tall.

Alice grabbed the black demon by the throat and broke it within a single squeeze. After he let go of the demon, he transformed back, his arm reattached. Meanwhile, up on the roof tops, a man in a black and white suit with slicked back blonde hair was watching and had been for quite awhile.

"It is about damn time" The man said as he slipped a cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open "Yeah, this is Alan. He finally fused"

"..."

"Yeah -- we are moving into phase two. Kill the Robison's"

"...'

"Yes. They should get there within two hours"

With that said, he flipped the cell phone closed and slid it back into his pocket and began to walk away. Back down on the streets, Alice walked over to Emma to get his black hoodie.

"What the... what the Hell are you...?" Emma screamed as she began to walk backwards into an ally but soon falling, clenching Alice's hoodie close as Alice became closer

"I... I don't know..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****

"My grandfather once told me about this. Said it was the reason why every Hyuga was born with red eyes. Called it the power of a Harvizer... Harnimer... Harmoner... Harasomething. He said the last one to utilize this power was one of my great grand fathers called uh... Ori... Yori... something like that. Anyway, my father also told me it was just a story... but I guess not, huh?" Alice explained as the two walked

Ever since Alice had fused, Emma hadn't looked or talked to Alice and still hadn't given him back his hoodie. Sure, Emma annoyed the Hell out of him, but he didn't want her thinking of him as some type of monster.

"Look, uh, that's the first time I've ever done that... up till now I didn't even know I could... and it ain't like I did it consciously... it just sorta happened... ya know?" Alice said, rubbing the back of his head

Still nothing from her. So, Alice gave up and just kept walking, neither of them talking until they reached the gates of Inner New York. The gates were guarded by two huge robotic golems and two heavily armed policemen.

"We're here!" Alice said as the two walked through the gates

"You can leave now" Emma coldly said, not even looking at Alice

"Nah, gotta see you to your house. Part of the mission"

Emma began to walk to the direction of her house whilst Alice followed, looking around and noticing how different this place was compared to Outer New York. All the buildings were very pleasing to the eyes, the roads were clean and well built, and there were people actually walking around -- and they didn't look depressed, neither. With the amount of armed guards, watch towers, and droids in this place, Alice doubted if the people living here had ever really seen a Red Mist Monster.

"That's her!" A man said, pointing at Emma

There was yellow tape and police cars all around Emma's house. She wasn't sure what was going on but she was sure she didn't want to find out.

"I heard arguing, then gun shots, I then saw her running out of the house last night" The man explained to the police

"No!" Emma shouted as two guards approached her, which prompted Alice to jump in front of her

"She was with--" Alice was cut off by a club to the head

Alice quickly reacted with an elbow in the stomach to one of them and then tripping the other one. However, by the time those two hit the ground, there was a robotic golem grabbing Alice as two more guards took hold of Emma and shoved her into one of their police cars. Alice was forced to watch as they drove away with her in the back, the golem's grip being too much for Alice to break free from.

"What should we do with him, sir?" A policeman asked

However, before he could be answered, the golem's head exploded from being shot by a red energy beam from above, the golem releasing Alice. Alice looked up to find Scarlet on top of Emma's house, holding the top of his top-hat and shooting energy from out of it, shooting at the ground in front of the police who tried to move.

Alice ran toward the gate he entered, with Scarlet hovering behind him scaring off the police that attempted to chase them and destroying whatever droids they sent after them, then blasted a hole in the gate, allowing Alice and himself to escape, destroying the two golem's outside of the gate.

After getting a good distance away from the gates, Alice stopped to breathe.

"Hey there… Scarlet... nice to see ya..." Alice said in between heavy breaths "Just happened to be around, huh?"

"Yes" Scarlet said with a nod

"Great stuff"

Meanwhile, up on the roof of a nearby building, Alice was being watched by the same blonde man from before, who flipped open his phone and began talking once again.

"Yeah. It is me again. This have become... complicated by a new player who just entered the game"

"..."

"He looks familiar; however, I am not sure of his identity. He's an old man with a red scarf"

"..."

"No, no, this is not a complete lose - in fact, this could be beneficial. A similar connection between the boy and Emma has been made just like those two"

"..."

"Indeed. So don't kill her yet. Goodbye"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

China Town. Part of Outer New York. Thus, shitty. It used to be a nice place you'd be able to come for Asian culture… but now, not so much. On all the roads are fish markets – most of which are fronts for various black markets. China Town has now become the part of New York you got to when you need anything at all. From high tech weaponry to what Alice and Scarlet are here for – information.

"So, uh, Scarlet, which fish store we lookin' for? They all kinda look alike to me…"

"Mmm" Scarlet grinned and nodded

Alice shrugged and continued to follow Scarlet. Finally, after passing a million and two identical fish markets, Scarlet stopped. He exchanged a few words in a language that Alice didn't understand at all with the Asian owner of the stand. At the end of the conversation, the man pointed further down the road.

"More walking" Alice sighed

Finally, a change of scenery – the place pointed out was a two story high restaurant. Like everything in Outer New York, it was crappy looking, but never the less, they entered. As soon as they did, a short Asian man was thrown against Alice.

"Woah!"

Alice shouted in surprise as he caught the man. The attackers were the Enforcers – in their usual black SWAT gear. During the year of the earthquake in New York, the crime rate soared to new highs. The police and the like lacked the funds to keep up with the rising crime rate – thus they began to allow corporations to literally buy parts of the police, paying a high monthly wage. Thus, each big name corporation in New York had their own small army of police officers – able to use them however they wanted. Sacnoth, the biggest corporation and thus the one to buy the biggest chunk, has since nick named their owned officers 'The Enforcers'.

They shot a sharp look over to Alice and Scarlet, then roughly bumped past them and out the door.

"The Hell'd those drones want?" Alice asked as he helped the guy back onto his feet

"Info… but I wouldn't give it to 'ta bastards." The man explained as he straightened his colorful Hawaiian shirt "Ah… Scarlet"

"Chiyo" Scarlet nodded

"What brings ya here?" Chiyo asked as he led them to a table "Haven't seen you in ages…"

Not wanting to wait hours for Scarlet to explain in one or two worded responses, Alice began to speak up.

"Information" Alice blurted

"Ah. Who are you again?"

"Oh. Yeah. Alice."

"Hmm… Alice, eh? Interesting." Chiyo smiled

His reaction towards his name interested Alice, but at the moment, he was pressed for time. So, Alice began to explain of recent events, with Scarlet adding an occasional nod or 'yes' – his main question being where Emma was taken..

"Hmm… if she wasn't a Robison, I never would've heard a single thing about her…" Chiyo explained as he lit up a cigarette

"So?"

"So, yes, I know somethin'. I heard she was transferred to Auburn…"

"Yeah?" Alice asked, jumping up

"Hold on, kid. From what I've heard, the equipment they use is crap bought off the black market… so expect a few surprises, I guess" Chiyo said, putting out his cigarette

"Thanks"

Alice told Chiyo as he got up and headed toward the door. But as soon as he was about to leave, Chiyo asked him a final question.

"Why ya doin' it, Alice?"

"Hm? Uh… curiosity, I guess. Like Rodney King, I don't take kindly to getting randomly beat up by the police. Though, mostly to get my hoodie back… I love that thing…" Alice laughed as he left

"Hah… the gears are turning and Scarlet is right where he said he'd be" Chiyo smiled

"So, Alice" Scarlet began, as the two were walking out of China Town

"Yeah?"

"Have you…. got a plan?" He asked straight forwardly

"Well, you see… I planned on busting in, finding my hoodie, and possibly maybe saving Emma, if we have time left. Maybe grope her too… though I dunno about that last part… might get me shot" Alice laughed as he rubbed the back of his head and continued to walk


End file.
